


hajime's day off

by himbojohnegbert



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But nothing like that happens, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hajime needs therapy, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Merged, Kissing, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, Lowercase, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Nonbinary Komaeda Nagito, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, Social Media, Trans Hinata Hajime, brief mention of rape/noncon, but like. not a lot, hajime is too but on the DL, hes male leaning tho so he can be called hinata's boyfriend or his lover, hinata is the ultimate hope yass, i wrote this in my notes app, if only he could get over his pride, izuru is mentioned but he is not Sentient yk, nagito is horny, this is my first fic on here ermm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himbojohnegbert/pseuds/himbojohnegbert
Summary: nagito decides to @ hajime on twitter.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	hajime's day off

**Author's Note:**

> hi lol this is my first fic on here so i'm gonna make a few things known!!
> 
> it's hard for me to write longer works because i like being str8 to the point 
> 
> so i'm sorry if this is like. super short LMFAO. 
> 
> also!! this is an au where hajime and izuru are like. combined. and nagito is still obsessed w hope but like. hopes peak never happened .

bzzz! hinata lifted his phone to see a twitter notification. 

nagito komaeda 😦  
officialhopefanpage  
@haj1me.h1nata hinata-kuuun 

hinata smiled absent-mindedly at his phone and started typing a response in the replies.

hajime hinata :)  
haj1me.h1nata  
replying to @officialhopefanpage  
yes, my love? /s

there was another response almost immediately.

nagito komaeda 😦  
officialhopefanpage  
replying to @haj1me.h1nata  
come over :)) 

hajime hinata :)  
haj1me.h1nata  
replying to @officialhopefanpage  
sighs loudly

nagito komaeda 😦  
officialhopefanpage  
replying to @haj1me.h1nata  
pleasee i want u to hold mme :(

hajime hinata :)  
haj1me.h1nata  
replying to @officialhopefanpage  
😊😊

hinata went back to what he was doing. he was sketching, something he'd found to be relaxing as of recent. simultaneously being a completely normal guy and also a manmade god blesses you with a couple--maybe that was an underestimation--gifts you probably never knew you had. his hands seemed to glide across the paper, as if he wasn't even in control of himself. (he was, of course.)

he had been drawing without thinking about it for a while, and when he noticed what he was drawing he sighed and glared at his portrait of komaeda.

do i really have to do this? he thought. he beat himself up internally for always doing whatever the white haired person asked of him, but, how could he refuse? his sickly pale skin, to him, was fascinating. his cloud-like hair was soft and comforting, and more often than not he found himself wishing he could bury his face in it and stay that way. i have to go cuddle my partner, huh.

hinata didn't think it was a negative thing. no, he loved komaeda, and there was no doubt about it. but, he liked to feel in control of his emotions, and he didn't want to come off as too clingy or possessive. he most certainly did not constantly find his mind wandering to thoughts of the person with white hair and classic green jacket. not at all.

komaeda, however, was completely unafraid to be clingy to his heart's content. and hinata loved it, whether he acknowledged it or not.

(if we're being honest, he loved when komaeda initiated PDA. it meant hinata wasn't the one who came off as overly attached. yay..!)

he took a deep breath and grabbed a pair of shoes and his keys from the table he had beside the front door. he sat on the floor like a child, sliding on each shoe. he hated to admit it took an embarrassing amount of time, but no one was there to see it.

"such an idiot," he said to no one in particular. "going to see them at the drop of a fucking hat."

when it came to komaeda, hinata was weak. that needs no explanation.

he shivered as he slammed the door to his car. it was freezing outside, which, of course, meant it wasn't much better in his car. in fact, it was probably worse. he forced the key into the ignition and turned on the car as fast as he could before he froze to death. he blasted the heat and turned the radio volume down to a nice eight.

komaeda's house was not far away. it was only a ten minute drive from hinata's own. "might as well get going," he thought. he stepped on the gas pedal and sped off to his significant other's house. 

"ah, hinata-kun, you really came to see someone like me," komaeda swooned, greeting him at the door.

hinata sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day, as if it was all he knew how to do, and pulled komaeda into a warm hug.

"it's cold as hell outside," he blurted out. "consider yourself lucky i didnt freeze to death out there."

komaeda laughed. he laughed and laughed until it had no meaning anymore. "oh, hinata-kun, you have no idea."

hinata held back a face of disgust and buried his face further into the slightly taller person's neck. he experimentally nipped at it, listening for any sort of reaction from komaeda.

and react, komaeda did. they let out a gentle whine, pulling hinata as close as possible to themself. "hinata-kun," he breathed. "not today."

the white haired boy grabbed the by the hand and pulled him to where hinata knew his bedroom was. spending the day in his significant other's bedroom, huh? good for him. he kicked off his shoes as they made their way into the room and was yanked on top of komaeda, who was on the bed, with a loud puff from the blankets.

"do you still have your binder on?" komaeda asked quietly, unaccusingly.

"no," hinata lied.

"don't lie to me, hinata-kun. you're laying chest-to-chest with me. i understand trash like me has no place making orders to someone as wonderful as you, but i insist you take it off. if you'd like, i could take it off for you--of course that is unless you don't want to be touched by the lowly scum i a-"

"you can take it off if you stop talking about yourself like that," hinata interrupted, tired of listening to komaeda ramble. he would never admit it, but it hurt to hear the person he loved talk like that. he blamed it on tiredness and annoyedness and moved on.

"hahaha.. are you sure..?" komaeda sat up, hinata rolling off of them as they wrapped their arms around themself. were they drooling?

hinata took komaeda's hands in his own, leading them to the edge of his sweatshirt and guiding them to take it off for him. that left him in only his binder, as expected. "do you want me to look away?" they asked.

"it's going to be kind of hard for you to look away if you're taking it off, komaeda. i'm comfortable with this, don't worry. touch and look at what you want, just don't say anything..weird..."

komaeda nodded wordlessly and hummed softly as he carefully pulled hinata's binder over his head. it took a bit more force than he'd like to admit, but it came off. they pressed a kiss to each side of their boyfriend's chest and helped get their sweatshirt back on. "mmh, i love you," hinata mumbled as the other played with his hair, easily distracting him.

komaeda smiled warmly and laid back down, patting his chest. "i love you too," he replied. hinata noticed this and understood, laying back down on top of komaeda and entangling their limbs.

"i cant believe you invited my to your house via twitter instead of texting me," he chuckled tiredly after a few beats.

"i wasnt exactly expecting you to come," komaeda weaved his fingers through his boyfriends hair, like before, and smiled like an idiot the whole time.

"why wouldn't i come?"

"why would you?" he retorted. not angry, just defensive. "the cold weather, going out of your way to drive here, having to listen to me all day, the list goes on."

"all of that is null if it means i get to be with you," hinata was drowsy and shivering, letting every word that came to mind flow right out of his big mouth. "i love you, i love your fluffy hair and your warm hugs and the way you smell and when you play with my hair and i love kissing you and..." he trailed off, nuzzling against the other's chest.

"oh," the other whimpered finally.

"oh, that and you're sexy as fuck, if that's what you wanted me to say."

each stroke of his hair made hinata feel like he was falling deeper and deeper. into what, he didn't know, but he was loving it.

"mmmnh, hinata-kun, you look so handsome like this. i suppose you always find a way to look handsome. i hope you understand what i meant, sorry."

"you're so cute," hinata sat up, straddling komaeda. "i understand what you meant."

why aren't i always honest with komaeda..? hinata thought. telling how i feel is so much nicer.

"o-oh," komaeda was getting visibly flustered by the position and by their boyfriends words. "thank you."

it sounded more like a question than a statement of gratitude, and that only made hinata even warmer inside. he decided he wanted to kiss his partner. and tired, cold hinata knew he was going to get what he wanted. he hunched over and lazily pinned komaeda's hands at their respective sides. "hinata-kun..?" komaeda whimpered with such an innocent look in his eyes.

hinata ignored them and pressed his lips to theirs. he enjoyed the feeling until he needed to back off for air.

komaeda wrapped his arms around himself. "ah... hinata-kun is going to violate my disgusting body without my consent.. such despair! of course, anything for the ultimate hope... not that it meant anything, but do whatever you'd like with me, hinata-kun. i'm all yours. you're my everything, my hope, the love of my life!" he proceeded to laugh like an insane person.

"what? komaeda, no," the dazed hinata replied over the cacophony of laughter as if he couldn't hear it. "..just wanna kiss you."

"oh," komaeda dropped his act--if you could even call it that--fast. "forgive me. do whatever you'd like."

hinata didn't take another second's hesitation as he pulled his lover back into a kiss. it was warm and soft, dry lips--from the cold--slotting against each other. komaeda's hands freed themselves from hinata's grasp and moved to caress his boyfriend's lower back. he groaned lowly and let himself get lost in the touch.

if there's one thing you should know about hinata--it's that he's sensitive in a few areas. his chest, shoulders, and lower back. if you rub or touch any of those places while kissing or doing something more intimate, he'll melt for you.

"komaeda,," he sighed, happily this time. he slid his tongue against their lower lip. they gasped at the feeling, shivers going up their spine. hinata took the opportunity to slip his tongue in komaeda's mouth.

"hmm-mn-" komaeda was left panting when his boyfriend pulled away. "please,," he begged.

"'please' what, my love?" hinata grinned and kissed all over his significant other's face.

komaeda let it go. he really didn't want to get turned on right then. he definitely wasn't picturing hajime sweating and desperate under him. nope! not at all. "that seemed like a lot more than just kissing, hinata-kun."

"it wasn't though. all i did was fuck your mouth with my tongue."  
komaeda's breath caught in their throat at that. seeing their lover talk about something so dirty so easily... he was done for.

"ko, you know you can call me hajime, right?" hinata stopped kissing his face and stared down at him sternly.

"hina-"

"i mean, if you're not comfortable with it i get it and we can take it slower-"

"that won't be necessary, hajime-kun."

hinata's brain glitched. like. lagged. hearing his lover call him his name for the first time felt so intimate. it made blood rush to his face as he collapsed on top of them and pressed several quick kisses to the nape of their neck.

"i love you so much,," hinata wrapped his arms around komaeda lovingly.

"i love you too, dear. but, is there any reason you decided to be so affectionate today..?"

"..." hinata paused. "i don't know what you're talking about," he said finally, and cuddled up in komaeda's embrace.

maybe today, hinata decided, was his day off.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!!! feel free to leave a comment bc i love talking to ppl who read my stuff!!


End file.
